


Ice Crystals

by crusadedean



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadedean/pseuds/crusadedean
Summary: Reader teaches Cas what a snowball fight is.





	Ice Crystals

You stared out of the window watching as each tiny snowflake slowly fell to the ground. There had been a huge snow storm for two days straight keeping you from hunts. Today had been the day for the snow to slow down. Which meant thankfully you wouldn’t be kept from hunting much longer. You just needed to wait for the blankets of snow to melt.

“What are you doing, Y/N?” A voice asked from behind, startling you. You turned around to be met with the one and only, Castiel.

“Dammit, Castiel!” You scolded, “How many times do I have to tell you to stop sneaking up on me like that. I was watching the snow before you creepily showed up.”

“Why would you do that,” He questioned.

“Because it’s beautiful.”

You turned your attention back to the snow. Soon you felt Cas beside you watching along. It was silent as you both took in the view. As you were watching a great idea popped into your head.

“Follow me, Cas,” You said and then without even giving him a choice you dragged him along with you. You quickly put on warm clothes. Then took Castiel by his hand and again started dragging him, but this time you went outside.

Not once did he question, stepping into the fresh snow you bent down and made a ball of snow. Once it was perfect you threw it at a very confused Cas.

“What was that for,” He asked.

“It’s a snowball. May I challenge you to a snowball fight,” you proposed.

“Why do you want to fight me with your balls of snow?” Cas quizzed with an arched eyebrow.

“It’s a game. C'mon it’s fun, I’ll teach you.”

Not soon after you taught Cas you guys were both in a full out war. You’ve never seen him have this much fun. In fact, you didn’t know if you could ever recall a moment Cas had any fun at all. You loved to see his smile and hear his laugh as you both blissfully chucked-as Cas would say-balls of snow at each other.

It was all fun and games until Cas missed you completely and his throw must have been with extra force because the snowball hit and knocked down a sharp icicle. The icicle was just above your head. Though before the icicle could hit you, you were thrown into the blankets of snow. Cas was immediately by your side.

“Are you okay, y/n?” He asked with a guilty look on his face.

“I’m fine, Cas. Can you help me up though,” you asked reaching out a hand. He grasped onto you and before he had the chance to pull you up you pulled him down causing him to land directly on top of you. You held him there as you picked up some snow and smashed it onto his face. You could tell that you had shocked him, but all you could do was laugh at the face he was making.

After laughing until your stomach was sore you looked up at Cas. You noticed he now too had a smile on his face and his gaze was burning giving you a warmth in the freezing winter air. Cas’ eyes were one of your favorite things about him, they were part of the reason you knew he was telling the truth when he said he was an angel. Your eyes eventually flickered down to Cas lips and then looked back at his beautiful crystal like blue eyes. He saw your eyes change position although it was a quick glance. Cas slowly leaned into you giving you a small angelic kiss making your heart flutter.


End file.
